User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Five
Balloon's POV After a few minutes of sulking and sitting off the edge of my bed, I decide to just clean up the vomit. {RUMMAGING} Okay! I've found the mop. It was in the basement. Thankfully, it has never been used. Mom said we only needed it for "emergency purposes". {SWISHING} Okay! That's all of it! {RAMBLING} Is Balloony talking smack about me now?! I stomp over to his room. He looks shocked. "H-Hi b-big b-bro.." {BONK} Balloony is mad now. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH THE BROOM?!" he growls. I roll my eyes. "It's a MOP you 'airhead!'" His eyes flash with rage. "I KNOW WHAT A DAMN MOP LOOKS LIKE!!" "Then ACT like it!" {ZAPPING} Balloony pulls out..a TASER?!?! He point it to my face. "STAY BACK!" "NOT until you put that taser away!" Balloony frowns. "Put that mop down..RIGHT NOW." {MUMBLING} "FIIIIINE.." I throw the mop downstairs, and it hit the door. There was no damage, but a small dent. "It's okay Loony. I ALREADY cleaned up my 'mess'." "You mean your vomit?!" I lower my head. "Yes.." {BEAMING} "How were you able to DO that?!" I just shrug. "I was tired of sulking at the edge of the bed." Balloony hugs me. "Way to go Loon! You're FINALLY able to take care of yourself!" What..was he talking about?! I walk up to the balcony. Balloony follows me. He holds my hand AGAIN, but there is nothing I could do about it. "You're supposed to be SICK right?" {NOD} "So..are you cured now?" Well, for the most part I am. Physically yes..but emotionally..no. "Umm..not exactly. My heart isn't stopped or unhealthy. It's just that it's kinda broken ya know?" {CHUCKLING} "I understand. But, I have to give you something.." He takes out a piece of paper. It reads: Hi Balloony, How are you and Balloon? I'm doing fine. I hope you guys get better soon. I totally understand about the recent death of your parents. Even if you're feeling better physically, you don't have to come back right away. I want you both to be healthy in mind, body, spirit, and soul. I can't wait to see the two of you again! With love and support, Nurse Fiji Balloony stares at me. "ONCE AGAIN Balloon, you have tears in your eyes." I look away. "This isn't about parents, it's about the letter." He nods. "Yeah, it was, needless to say, heartwarming." {SNIFFLING} "Should I go back to school now Loony?!" Balloony shrugs again. "If you want. Why do you ask?" I sit on the rim on the balcony. "I'm not healthy in mind or emotions.." I mumble. He sits next to me, and cuddles. "Yes you are Balloon." Huh..?! My face goes pale, and I start to shake again. "And NO, I'm not cold this time." Balloony looks confused. "Then what is it now?!" "It's just..that.." I cover my face. "MY HEART ISN'T AS STRONG AS YOURS!" Balloony sighs. "Please. For a sensitive person you're DEFINITELY handling this awful situation pretty good." he smiles at me. I sit on his lap. "I just wish my heart was stronger than ever.." He smiles gently. "Balloon, as long as your heart is strong, that's good enough for me." AWWW! That's SO SWEET of him!! Balloony continues. "Also, when you have a strong heart, you MUST listen to it." What does he mean by that?! He points to my heart. "Follow it. Protect it. Listen to it. Give it warmth. Give it strength. Give it..life." Wow..just wow. That is SO powerful and meaningful. No wonder Mom said to be strong for her and Loony. I snuggle on Balloony's lap. "Thanks lil' brother.." I whisper. His facial expression softens. "Anything for you Balloon." {WIND BLOWS} {SHIVERING} I notice Balloony shiver slightly. "You wanna go inside now?" I ask. {NOD} "Okay." I get ready to float down in front of the house. "COME ON!" Balloony looks scared. "I..can't get down." "Hold on.." I hold his hand, and we both float onto the ground. He stares at me in awe. "Wait a sec..Balloon..you can FLY?!" I giggle. "Mmhm." Balloony starts to whine. "Awww, I wish I was short like you now!" he wails. I roll my eyes. "Oh little brother, you don't need a string." He blinks. "What makes you say that??" I smile sadly. "Well, I think you're cool..just the way you are." Balloony sets me gently on his back. "PIGGYBACK RIDE!" we say together. As soon as we entere the house, Balloony locks the door. "Want to play some music Loon?" I nod. "I'd like..classical." He makes a face. "That's boring and slow." My lip quivers. "Wuaah--" Balloony rolls his eyes. "FIIINE! I'll play the classical CD! You spoiled crybaby BRAT!" I giggle. "Tee hee!" He puts the CD in the DVD player. {CLASSICAL MUSIC PLAYS} I hold him, and we start dancing around the living room. {CRASHING} OUCH! I stumble over a chair! "Hey be careful Loony! I'm very delicate and fragile!" I whine. Balloony laughs. "Okay, I'm sorry." The two of us spent the rest of the day dancing. Well, not exactly the whole day though. It was just for two hours. Now I feel more comfortable around Balloony now. He's still kinda snarky sometimes, but it's all in good fun. I WILL admit..I was wrong about him this whole time. He's the BEST brother anyone could ever have... Category:Blog posts